


peter parker one-shots

by 1badgirlnicole_4



Series: peter parker one-shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1badgirlnicole_4/pseuds/1badgirlnicole_4
Summary: during a meeting, the avengers get to know peter a little more but is that a good thing?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker
Series: peter parker one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195559
Kudos: 6





	peter parker one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fanfic so don't hate it too much also enjoy I got this idea from a spider-man one shot

THE MEETING all of the avengers sat around the table including Scott lang, king T'challa, sam Willson, vision, Wanda maximoff, and nick fury everyone was waiting for the youngest avenger as you could've guessed was spider-man, usually tony would be late but because of the stern voice of his best friend Rhodey he has been on time for all of the future meetings but anyways they have been waiting for a little over 30 minutes the scilence in the room was daming but they waited and waited when finally they heard spider-man coming steve was about to say something but they heard he was on the phone so they decided to listen " omg she really said that....yeah can i call you back...mhm yeah i love you too..noo byee" peter said as he walked through the door as soon as he stepped inside all eyes turned to him. "why are you late" fury said as he glared at him "ummm sorry?" fury rolled his eyes and begun the meeting peter could feel all of their eyes on him through the meeting by the end of the meeting they were all in their own disscussions and peter was scroling through insta and he got a phone call he got up and walked to the side of the room and they quieted down so they could listen and peter begun talking "hello..... mhm yeah.....well can you call her instead of me....no im not trying to be rude.... you know what?.....fucking call her.... yeah i am being rude now..... if you don't stop fucking calling me I will beat you the fuck up..... oh you don't think I can do it ok.... bet" and he hung up he walked back to his seat and began looking at furniture online steve whispered to tony " who was that?" tony shrugged "who knows" peter looked at the time "shit!" peter yelled "umm I gotta go" he looked at them they nodded and he said "bye bitches" and ran out of the room the team looked shocked he had never been late nor talked to them like that they decided they would follow him after their next meeting.


End file.
